They met one Silent Night
by BadVaal
Summary: One shot of few events which unfolded aboard Normandy in one silent night.


They met one silent night

_**I do not own any of the characters or events. The Mass Effect Universe belongs entirely to Bioware and EA and I take no profit from this fiction. **_

_Only one shot story about one silent night aboard Normandy._

**XX**

The dim blue lights of Normandy illuminated the narrow corridors. At this hour all the crew was asleep with the exception of the few unfortunate souls asigned to their „dog-watch". The engines hummed silently and air condition hissed in it's metalic voice.

The overall peaceful slumber of this engeneering pinnacle was suddenly disturbed by silent tip-toeing steps. Slim silluette slowly prowling forward the pace carefully measured on metalic cat-walks.

Few steps and the shadow sliped into the elevator not noticing silent blue orb of EDI popping out of the terminal. If it was possible the AI interface would bore almost mischievious grin.

The elevator silently made it's way up through the hull of the ship and stopped in silence on deck three. The carefull night visitor emerged and cautiously peaked over the wall into the mess hall.

Empty.

Alert eyes scanned the med bay. It was dark.

Lucky.

With another set of silent steps the figure crossed the mess hall making it's way straight towards the forward batteries.

The bluish light flooding the night decks only disturbed by orange flash of omni tool. Nimble fingers typed few words and then all was set back into the normal sleeping routine.

All except the hiss of opening air lock.

Night walker slipped inside with one quick move. Unaware of another silent blue pop behind. Or not knowing about sly smirk spreading on Ruperts face who was standing leaning against the counter with bottle of Sherice Ice Brandy in one hand and old looking book in dark covers in another.

The shadow could not know about Commander Shepard humming soft melody of old love song as she walked away from her terminal with service cameras displaying every corridor on the ship.

And further more all the non-sleepers were oblivious to Jocker who was sitting in his cockpit switching between footage of the security cameras. At one point his face got that „know-it-all" look and he pressed „Turn off".

„You shouldn't have come." He heard his voice bouncing off the wall which enclosed the small space which was restricted for the calibrating.

„No one saw me."

He had to smile. Well smile in his feral kind of way. Only hearing her voice was enough to melt his heart.

„I can go away."

She said it with only slight hint of resolution in her voice. But that was enough.

„No…I..want you to stay." His arm moved almost before he knew it and his three-fingered hand gently stayed on her shoulder.

She was so small. So fragile. And yet strangely strong.

„I…"

Her voice made his heart warm. She was so cute as humans often say. And he wondered what her face really loked like. But it really did not matter. He loved her not her looks.

„Shhhh." He only silently whispered and pulled her closer. His fingers gently finding a latches on the helmet slowly opening them and pulling the purplish plastic glass away from her face. And he had to stare in pure amazement at revealed face of his companion…no of his love. Because Garrus was sure now more than he was ever before that he loved this small fragile woman whose sweet and kind voice and devotion to her people and their cause made him proud and madly deeply in love with her.

„I took some herbal stimulants for my immune system also if we are carefull I mean…I always get this nervous and then talk too much…" he gently cut off her words by pressing one finger against her lips and his mandibles twitched in a gentle smile.

His hand found a consol panel behind his back and he pressed down one button to drown the room in complete darkness pulling her closer into one strong embrace never letting her go away again.

**XX**

**AN:** _Another of my one shot stories. Probably will write more from Mass Effect universe. Dealing with various characters. And because I am opened soul you will find maybe some unusual pairings among them. _


End file.
